I'd never want to see you unhappy
by lilyhearted
Summary: Kurt never met Blaine that day on the stairs, instead he met Theo. It didn't take long for the pair to become best friends, but what happens when Theo starts dating Blaine? And what will happen when Kurt and Blaine are attracted to each other?


_I thought you'd want the same for me._

A/N: A new story! The title comes from the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy. It kind of fits the story, a bit anyway. This story is an idea I've had for a while. It wasn't until I thought to apply it to Blaine and Kurt that it actually formed something though. This is really AU, Kurt never met Blaine that day, he met Theo. I actually have a few OC's that take pretty major roles in this story, I'm sorry if you don't like them. This story actually starts with a bit of a flash forward, and then goes back. There's actually not a whole lot of Blaine in this chapter other than the first part. He'll be here later though, don't worry. The other OC in the beginning isn't in this chapter except for a brief mention, he'll be here later, and play a pretty key role if I have my way. I'm really excited about this one; I really hope to finish it. I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I hope I got all the emotions correctly portrayed, the glimpse in the front and the happy best friend stuff. Anyway, hoping you like it!/

Kurt was curled up on his bed, sobs shaking his entire body. He didn't dare glance to the other side of the room, where another bed lay unoccupied. In fact, the other side of the room was pristine, all of its things having been removed. But, Kurt was staring at the wall on his side of the room.

Why had he screwed things up so badly? What had possessed him to do the one thing that would ruin their relationship forever? Kurt clutched at himself tighter; he could hear the faint calls of Blaine through the door. He wouldn't blame this on Blaine though, he'd played a part but Kurt had been the one to make the decision to betray his best friend.

"Kurt, _please_, we have to talk about this" Blaine called, slamming his fist into the door. When he received no answer than but to hear Kurt's crying, Blaine's fist uncurled and his hand pressed flat against the door. He didn't know what to do, how was he supposed to fix this mess?

The door groaned as he settled his weight against it, his head settling on the wooden portal. Blaine ignored the people around him, even Liam asking him where Theo was. It wasn't fair, why had he and Kurt have to have something for each other? Why couldn't they settle for the roles they had been given? If they had, maybe this wouldn't be so messed up.

Liam pushed through the people crowding the hallways; he had to find Theo. Blaine and Kurt weren't able to help him, though at the moment he wasn't sure what to think of the pair. They had hurt Theo in the worst way, yet Liam could see how attached they were to each other. He only wished they had gone about it in a different way. Then maybe he wouldn't be searching for Theo.

Music drifted from the room next to him and Liam stopped, his blue eyes coming to rest on the double doors of the music room. Pushing them open, he wanted to both sigh with relief and cry at the sight before him. Theo sat at the piano, his blonde hair tousled and his eyes rimmed red, tears made their way down his cheeks as he played softly on the piano. Liam paused, his thought process hadn't gone past finding Theo, and he wasn't sure what to do now that he had.

Theo's fingers fell from the keys, dropping into his lap. He hadn't heard Liam open the doors, or even noticed he was in the room. With the music stopped, all that filled the silence of the room was his crying. It echoed in the high ceilinged room, making the noise louder. This room used to be a sanctuary for Theo, now it was just a witness for his pain.

The two people he'd cared about and trusted the most had been the ones to bring him down. They had betrayed his trust, and broken his heart. Theo didn't want to see them; he didn't want to see anyone. He was an idiot to believe in either of them, why couldn't he have seen what was going on sooner? If only he could have figured it out before then.

Noisy teenage boys made their way down the staircase, leaving a much disoriented Kurt Hummel trying to make his way through them. Finally he managed to get the attention of one of the boys in the navy blazers.

"Excuse me, um, Hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here" Kurt asked, stopping on the stairs and letting the rest of the boys work their way past him. The figure at the bottom of the steps looked up at him smiling.

"I'm Theo" The blonde boy put out a hand for Kurt to shake. Though when Kurt placed his in Theo's the boy grabbed it and pulled him down the stairs. He led Kurt to a less crowded hallway, letting go of his hand and just simply walking. Kurt stood there for a moment before rushing to catch up, then walking along side Theo and wondering exactly what they were doing.

"Alright, why are you here?" Theo looked up at Kurt with knowing brown eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kurt tried, his eyes drifting to the side.

"Please, the new student excuse is so old. You do know they give all new students a uniform right?"

"Er…"

"Right, let's start again. Theodore Ryan at your service"

"Kurt Hummel"

"Good, now what are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to spy on the Warblers"

"Ah, that explains it. David and Wes would have been all over you if you had gone in there."

"Are you a…"

"Hell no, I can't sing, they say I break glass. I play for them sometimes, when they decide to add a little piano despite their usual acapella. I know a lot of the guys in there. Including Wes and David, who are attached at the hip and at times very serious council members, others, complete idiots."

"They sound like fun."

"They can be, now why are you spying exactly. No offence, but you don't exactly look like the crazy or overly competitive type."

"I had a disagreement of sorts with a group that I was working with for my glee club; they accused me of being too flamboyant. One of them told me to make myself useful and spy on the Garglers so I did."

"Again, not to offend you or anything, but are you gay?" Theo stopped in the middle of the hall, noting the way Kurt tensed up. He stood there long enough to let Kurt work his way back to where he was comfortable.

"Yes"

"I am too you know, not that you have to worry or anything I'm not going to try and hit on you. You're not my type." Theo winked; he was pleased when it got a small chuckle out of Kurt.

"It'd be a nice change from all the other stuff I have to deal with everyday"

"Like what?"

"I'm the only openly gay kid at a homophobic school. I get pushed into lockers, slushied, thrown in dumpsters, slurs. Day after day, you just get tired of it all" Kurt's voice had risen, sounding a bit more hysterical.

"Seriously? What a bunch of idiots, I've only been here with you for less than thirty minutes and I can tell you're a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks, but I think telling them that isn't exactly going to change their minds"

"I know, hey listen, Kurt? If you ever need anything, here's my number. I know I haven't had much experience with bullies myself, but I've heard from others that sometimes it's nice to have someone on your side once in a while. So don't hesitate to call or text"

That was how they had met, on a staircase in Dalton Academy. Soon Theo was helping Kurt work out his problems at McKinley. While Theo had been going to Dalton and other private schools all his life, he understood homophobia a little better than most of Kurt's friends back at McKinley. Theo even volunteered to come to McKinley to help face down Karofsky.

Nobody was more excited when Kurt decided to transfer to Dalton, even if Theo was a little sad about the circumstances. Still, Theo managed to clean up the half of the room that had only been occupied by his clutter. With a little string pulling, Kurt was soon setting up his things in that half of the room.

"Kurt! Honestly, you're going to be wearing a uniform most of the time, why did you bring all of these clothes?" Theo huffed as he hauled one of Kurt's suitcases into the room.

"Theodore Ryan, I swear if anything in there is damaged it'll be your head" Kurt snapped at Theo's rough handling of his bag "Besides, I can't be a self-proclaimed fashionista if all I have in my closet are those ugly blazers."

"Hey! They're not all bad" Theo tried to defend. Kurt just gave him a critical look over, saying silently 'Oh yeah? Then why aren't you wearing yours?' Sighing, Theo admitted defeat; he was wearing a simple black long sleeve shirt with the Dalton tie around his neck. There wasn't a blazer in sight.

"You're just lucky my family isn't filthy rich like yours. You'd be hauling at least two more suitcases."

"Remind me not to give you a shopping spree for your birthday. Or any more clothes"

"I'm so sorry, Theo. Please buy me clothes?"

"Sheesh Hummel, you'd think you're using me for my money"

"Well I certainly am not friends with you for your bubbling personality"

"Shut up, you love me" Theo slung his arm around Kurt's neck

"If I must. Theo! Don't you dare touch my hair!" Kurt squirmed under Theo's arm when the other boy threatened to noogie him.

Over the next few months, the pair got to know each other better. They had a Wednesday movie night, taking turns on who picked the movie. Sometimes though, they just picked something they really didn't want to watch and talked.

"Seriously, Theo, what happened to Kyle?" Kurt was laughing as he lounged on Theo's bed. The screen in front of him was flashing, but neither boy seemed to be paying attention.

"I couldn't deal with his constant nagging. Anyway, Harry is just too perfect. He has the dreamiest green eyes" Theo sighed tossing his hands above his head.

"And Kyle had perfect lips, Luke the most gorgeous hair, Marcus the prettiest smile. Honestly, stop being such a man-whore" Kurt laughed, dodging when Theo threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up Hummel, at least I date. You won't let me set you up." Theo poked at Kurt's foot.

"Oh no, I've seen the guys you go out with. There is no way I'm letting you near my love life" Kurt kicked Theo lightly with the foot he had poked.

"I resent that. They're not all bad. I could find a perfectly wonderful match for you" Theo squirmed down on the bed until he was face to face with Kurt.

"Not a chance. Anyway, how's the accompaniment thing going?" Kurt changed the subject, Theo always wanted to talk about his lack of a boyfriend, and it made Kurt uncomfortable sometimes.

"Fine, Liam and I have always worked great together. He's a very good violinist."

"Okay, any new jobs for the Warblers"

"Kurt I wish you'd just go and join them already. I already told you I could get you an audition. I've heard you sing, you're good."

"I'm waiting, I don't know how well I'd fit in there. Back in New Directions we were like one big dysfunctional family. It feels kind of like betraying them to join the enemy."

"Just don't wait forever. I know you miss singing. And I'm tired of hearing you singing at the top of your lungs in the shower every morning" Theo's teasing was rewarded with another smack by the pillow. The pair broke into laughter and soon it turned into a full out pillow war.

They thought of themselves as best friends. Despite only having known each other for half a year, the boys knew each other more than anyone else. Kurt was there for every one of Theo's breakups, and rolling his eyes when Theo gushed about a new guy. Theo was there for Kurt when he was missing his old friends, or was just simply feeling lonely. They texted all the time, even though they lived in the same room most of the day.

Everything seemed to be going fine in their friendship. They were as close as two friends could be. They still had movie night, even if a lot of the time it turned into a pillow fight. There was only one thing that could break them apart, and that thing came in the form of Blaine Anderson.


End file.
